


Smiles

by skuldgirl



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Fluff, M/M, don't worry it's really just cuteness, the original character is really just to move the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldgirl/pseuds/skuldgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months ago, something happened. That thing made Shion go from smiling with a ghost in his eyes to smiling happily enough to blind someone looking directly at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

Shion looked up from his desk in the No. 6 reconstruction effort offices -- where he was looking over a submitted bill -- at his assistant, Riko.

“What?”

“I asked, ‘What happened three months ago?’ You never told me.”

Shion’s blank look, except for the slight wrinkling of his brow, revealed his confusion quite clearly. “Three months ago? Why would something have happened three months ago?”

Riko smiled at him in that way people smile at children who have asked a question with an obvious answer. “Because you suddenly went from smiling with a shadow in your eyes to smiling in such a way that you blind everyone who sees it.”

“I did?” Shion was even more confused now.

Riko sighed. “Yes. You did. And you still do. So I want you to tell me what’s up.” Shion blinked a few times and frowned at his desk like he was thinking really hard about what could have happened. “What happy thing happened three months ago?” she asked.

Shion blinked as it came to him and he smiled slightly. And unlike all the smiles he’d had for the four years or so that Riko had known him (excluding the past three months, of course), it not only reached but completely lit up his eyes.

“Well?”

Shion just looked up at her and kept smiling. He’d been so busy, he hadn’t even told his mother yet. It wasn’t like he was going to tell his assistant that Nezumi was back before his mom.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do a fic where it's someone completely on the outside seeing Shion's reaction to Nezumi being back. Feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
